The Demon's Queen
by Alera33
Summary: Satan has a wife in Ente Isla. Reader Insert.


The sun is barely risen into the morning sky as (Name) makes her way over to her best friend's house, her golden horns glinting in the rising light. She opens the door, making sure to quiet the clacking of her hooved feet on the wooden floor. Entering his room, she lays on the bed beside him. He opens his eyes partially, woken up by the slight movement she made.

"(Name) what are you doing here?" He asks with a yawn, his pointed teeth showing.

"I'm scared Satan," she replies, a worried look on her face. "The conflict between the other demons is becoming worse." He places his taloned hand in her's before them up to his mouth and giving her hand a kiss, attempting to calm her.

"Don't worry," he says giving her a tired smile. "You can stay with me, I'll protect you." Satan pulls (Name) closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. They had been together for awhile, never counting the years.

* * *

The army came when they weren't expecting it, completing decimating their entire village. As Satan lays on the ground waiting to die, he remembers the promise he made to (Name). Through his pain, he looks around him spotting (Name) three yards away from him. Satan drags his broken body towards her, tears flooding his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. A breath hitches in his throat as he sobs, staring at her mutilated body.

"(Name), I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," he chokes out, his tears falling onto her face as he curls his body around hers.

"Satan?" The body in his arms croaks out. His eyes open wide in disbelief, staring into her half-lidded eyes.

"I'm here," he tells her, letting her know she wouldn't die alone. Satan cries out in pain, the blood gushing from his stomach staining both their bodies red.

"I love you," (Name) says, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I love you too." They lay in silence, awaiting death's embrace. As their eyes begin to slip close, a blurred figure makes their way in front of the couple, looking at them curiously.

* * *

"You're finally awake," the woman with silver hair and red eyes says, gazing at Satan from where he lays on a bed. His red eyes coolly scan the room without moving his head, being too weak to move. "Don't worry," the woman reassures Satan, lifting his body up so he can see. "I saved your friend too. She's extremely weak and may not wake up for awhile longer but she should pull through." Satan's eyes immediately look to where (Name) lays, staring at her with sad eyes for as long as he can before the woman lays him back down.

"My name is Lailah, I'm an angel," she explains to Satan as he glares at her, becoming even more mistrusting than he already was. "I saved you both because I've never seen demons cry before. Your kind are usually cold and callous beings, yet you openly cried for each other." After giving her explanation, Lailah departs the room, leaving Satan with his thoughts.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, the angel Lailah shares her stories and knowledge of humankind with Satan, thus instilling him with a strong desire to unite his own kind the same way the humans were. Satan gazes at (Name) his eyes fixated on her.

"She should wake up either today or tomorrow," Lailah tells him, noticing his gaze. He nods absentmindedly before laying down and going to sleep. Lailah gives him a soft but sad smile, setting a note and a purple crescent-shaped crystal on the table next to him before leaving.

"Satan," a voice croaks out pulling Satan from his sleep.

"(Name)," he says, becoming immediately alert. He rushes over to her, grabbing a glass of water off her bedside table and sits her back against his chest slowly pouring some water into her mouth. "Lailah!" Satan calls, trying to gain the angel's attention, but she never comes. From the corner of his eyes, he spots the purple crystal on the table.

"Satan, what's going on? What happened?" (Name) asks after pacifying her parched throat.

"I promise I'll explain everything in a minute," he says kissing the side of her head before picking her up, moving her over to his bed. Satan picks up the crystal, examining it, before reading the letter.

 _If you want to learn more of the world take this seed. Plant it, and allow it to grow. Then, you will go far, Satan, my Demon Overlord._

"An angel named Lailah saved us," Satan explains setting (Name) in his lap. "She said she saved us because we were crying and she has never seen demons crying before." He pauses for a long moment, running his clawed fingers through (Name)'s (H/C) hair. "While I was recovering, she told me stories of the humans and how they are united. I think that's what I want to do, unite the demons and be their king with you as my queen. Will you conquer the world with me?" Satan looks into her (E/C) eyes.

"Of course I will King Satan," (Name) tells him with a grin as he grins back.

* * *

Many years later, Satan and (Name) become the leaders of a Demon Faction and begin a war in 1741 to seize the Demon Realm. Fifty-eight years later, in 1799, their struggle finally ends. The absolute union of the warring tribes into one kingdom.

"We finally did it (Name)! I can't believe it!" Satan says excitedly, twirling (Name) in the air as she laughs.

"You did it, Satan," she replies as he sets her down, keeping his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"But I couldn't have done it without you." Satan rests his forehead on hers as they both close their eyes, relishing in the peace they had brought to the kingdom. "Marry me."

"What?" (Name) says popping her eyes open to stare at him.

"Marry me," he repeats grinning at her. "I've been putting it off because of the war but," Satan pulls himself from (Name), getting on one knee as he pulls a gold band with designs of vines on it from his pocket. "(First Name) (Last Name), will you marry me?" (Name) stands in front of him, astonished.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Satan grins and slips the band onto her finger, standing up to kiss her lips.

Later that week, they got married. It was a small and simple ceremony, no decorum needed, just something to make make official what they had known for years.

In 1870, they officially become the Demon King and Queen. A large ceremony is held to celebrate the occasion.

"Their royal majesties King Satan and Queen (Name)!" Someone announces as Satan and (Name) walk out on the balcony of their palace, hand in hand. After smiling and waving, they make their way into the ballroom of the castle.

"Would you like to dance?" Satan asks, grinning at his wife while bowing and holding out a hand.

"I would love to." She takes his hand and they dance well into the night. However, their troubles start to begin a week later.

"(Name)," Satan calls out in frustration. "I don't know what to do. Because we had so much conflict and negative emotions it created the Demonic Magic we feed on. But now, we're peaceful so there are no negative emotions." (Name) rubs the top of her husband's hand in comfort, trying to think of a solution.

"Wait," (Name) says, calling Satan's attention to her. "You said there are humans on another world right?" Getting a confirmation from him she continues. "If they're warring with each other then we could feed off their negative emotions right?" Satan sighs, gripping her hand.

"Most likely, but the angel said they are peaceful." Satan contemplates something for a long moment. "However, if we force the humans to have negative emotions towards demons we could keep the kingdom united while also giving them a source of Demonic Magic." Satan looks up at (Name) with a new light in his eyes.

"This will work but are we willing to hurt innocent humans?" (Name) asks, a little concerned with this plan.

"I don't want to hurt the humans either, but if we are going to save our kingdom we need to do this," Satan says, hugging her.

"Okay, I trust you."

Thus begins the invasion of Ente Isla.

* * *

"Satan!" (Name) screams from where she stands immobile, in one of the spells the enemy has cast. She is beginning to break through when she sees Satan caught in the same spell and watches as the hero cleaves off his left horn. Luckily Alciel arrives, blowing the enemy away with his magic. (Name) runs over to Satan, grabbing his hand.

"Are you alright?" She asks, worried.

"Yes I'll be fine," he says reassuring her with a quick smile. "I never dreamed one human "hero" would have the ability to force us into such dire straits."

"Satan I think we should withdraw and regroup. All is not lost yet," (Name) says. The couple stands unmoving as the hero runs at them with her sword. At the last second, Satan grabs (Name) and holds her close to his body, destroying the wall as they burst through it. He flys them into the air unfurling his giant bat wings to intimidate the humans.

"Hear me, humans!" Satan yells, pulling (Name) closer to him. "I leave Ente Isla in your hands today! But know this! Upon my return, you and all of Ente Isla shall be crushed!" With that final warning, Satan pulls them into a portal into a land unknown. But as this chapter of their life ends, a new one begins.

A/N: I love The Devil is a Part-Timer, especially the parts about Ente Isla, it fascinates me and I was really upset there wasn't more about it in the anime. I had to do tons of research for this one so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
